A Light in the Black
by Striker115
Summary: As a young diclonius girl struggles to survive in Poland under Nazis occupation in the 1940s, will she be able to reunite with the one she loves while being oppressed by everyone else? Rated M for very strong languages and (later) violence and other sensitive topics. First story for Elfen Lied, so please R & R.
1. Prologue

**A Light in the Black (Ein Licht in der Schwarze)**

_A/N: Second fanfic in general and first Elfen Lied fanfic. So please, r & r and help me on what to improve. More chapters coming soon. As usual, I don't own Elfen Lied except for the OCs in the story._

* * *

><p><strong>January 1945<strong>

**Outside Kraków, Poland **

"Against the wall! _Schnell!_"

The major shouted out the order as one of his soldiers pulled the girl out of the truck and shoved her to the side of the barn with his rifle. "Move it, fucking cunt! You fucking piece of degenerate shit who called yourself human!" the soldier often said as he violently shoved the girl to the wall. It was a dark and cold night, and the element of the Waffen-SS were preparing to execute the girl.

"Marcelina Wójcik, you have been found guilty of crimes against the General Government such as committing murders, committing thefts, resisting arrests, escaping the authorities, as well as assisting the resistance movement and the degenerate population. The punishment is death."

Marcelina looked straight into the fire squad, tears streaming down her face. _Is this the end? _She thought. _Is this what I deserved just for living in this cruel and horrid world?_

"Make ready!"

She remembered all the things that happened that led to this moment. How she met the family. How she spent time in the research facility and escape. Most importantly, how she came to know of someone she loves.

"Take aim!"

_Alex, I am sorry. _The girl the closed her eyes and prepared for what's coming…

* * *

><p><strong>December 24, 1938<strong>

**Warsaw, Poland**

Marcelina had been searching for food and shelter for a few hours now. It won't be long until sunset and she would have to endure the cold and the hunger for the third night if she doesn't find them quick enough. _This isn't fair,_ she thought. _The humans care for each other and would help each other, but they refuse to help me. Why does this even happen?_

Marcelina was from a working class family. Before she ran away, she had to endure her abusive mother and her drunken father. Often at school, she was alienated and bullied by her peers at school and no teachers would come to her to help. And now, no one, not even the police, would help her, even though she was abused numerous times. This was not because of her personality, but rather her appearance.

Marcelina is not an ordinary human. She is a diclonius, which is believed to be a mutated form of human, and the first from Europe (other diclonii are from Japan). Unlike regular humans, diclonii usually have horns on the head. They also possessed invisible arms known as "vectors". These "vectors" are sharp enough to cut even steels clean, which make them very lethal against humans.

Diclonii would have violent relationships with humans, with the reason being unknown at the time. As a result, they were heavily discriminated by the humans often to the point of extinction. Marcelina was one of the victims.

As she ran on the sidewalk, she accidently collided into a boy and fell.

"Oh, I'm really sorry", said the boy. " I didn't see yo—" He stopped mid-sentence after he noticed the girl's horns.

_Oh no, he noticed them_, Marcelina thought. She then felt the urge. The urge to—

"Those horns look so cool!" the boy complimented. "Are they real?"

"Yea, they're real", Marcelina replied. She then realized something. The urge suddenly ceased to exist. "Wait, you mean it?"

"Yeah! I actually like them", the boy said. He noticed Marcelina's torn clothing. "Hey um, it looks like you're actually having a hard time. Want to stay over at my house for Christmas dinner?"

"Really?" Marcelina asked in surprise. She never had anyone ask her to come to their house before.

"Yes, you're welcome to come over", the boy said happily.

"I would love to," Marcelina said joyfully. She had never been so happy in her life before.

"Let's go then! Oh, and my name is Aleksy, but you can call me Alex," the boy said.

"Oh, my name's Marcelina", Marcelina said in return.

"You have a nice name Marcelina," the boy complemented enthusiastically. "Come on, my parents are waiting at the house."

Marcelina then proceeded to follow Alex to the house. For the first time, she no longer felt alone.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>


	2. Darkness has fallen

_**A Light in the Black (Ein Licht in der Schwarze)**_

_A/N: After dealing with schools and works for...a few months now, I am finally finished with this chapter. More coming soon. So please, R & R. I read any and all reviews and criticisms_.

* * *

><p><strong>September 1<strong>**st**** 1939**

**Warsaw, Poland**

"Hey Marcelina, I bet that I'm going to beat you in a race to the school", said Alex as he putted on his shoes.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't explain why I won in the last race!" replied Marcelina.

"Hey, you cheated last time".

"You only said that because you don't want to admit that you lost".

It had been a good year so far for Marcelina. About 10 months ago, she was struggling to survive the harsh life as a runaway. Now, thanks to Aleksy Komoroski, also known as Alex, the Komoroski family decided to take her in and have her become a new member to the family. As for the relation between her and Alex, the two became from total strangers to close friends.

Marcelina also found a place in society. Few years ago, she was often alienated and discriminated against by her classmates during school and no teachers would come to help her. "It's all because of that horns on your head. You should be ashamed of yourself for having them", the teachers would often say. That was a few years ago. Now, because she has Alex by her side, she can go to intermediate school with relative ease. She transformed from being an alienated person to being extrovert and optimistic.

Not everyone seems to accept her though. Yesterday, she was trapped in the corner by 3 boys in the higher grade. Ever since the first day, they have been picking on her for having those non-human features. It wasn't until Marcelina pulled a prank on them that they decided to deliver the final blow to the girl. They then pulled her from the hallway, led her outside and shoved her into a corner in an alley. One of them carried a metal pipe since they decided it was worth beating her up into a pulp.

**August 30****th**

"Just face the fact. You're not human. You're a monster. A whore", said the leader of the trios.

"No! That's not true! I'm not-". Marcelina's attempt to talk was interrupted by a blow to her side by the metal pipe. She can feel the immense burning pain as she lay there, helpless, all while the trios stood there laughing. The leader then kicked her in the face.

"All right, let's give this little whore some payback", the leader nodded to the boy with the pipe.

"With pleasure", the pipe wielder replied.

_Is this it? If this's how it'll be, then so be it. I cannot hide any longer. I must make the humans suffer._ The urge began to rise once again.

The pipe wielder raised his pipe and prepared to deliver a second strike, only to stop in the middle of the swing when his pipe was cut into multiple pieces.

"What the?" the boy said, in shock of what he just saw.

_My turn_

Marcelina then used her other vector to go for the boy's neck. However, she stopped when she noticed a familiar boy running toward her from a distance. The vector stopped just a millimeter away from the pipe wielder. She recognized the boy as Alex.

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

"Good idea. Let's get away from her!"

The trios rushed out of the alley while Alex ran the opposite direction. "Marcelina!" She can hear him calling her name.

"Alex?" she managed to say before Alex hugged her.

"Thanks God, you're safe", he said with relief. He noticed the fragments of what used to be the pipe. "How did you manage to do that and let them run away from you?"

"Oh, uh…"Marcelina blushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. You can tell me back home. For now, we're late for class."

"Uh, right. Let's get going." The urge fell into darkness again.

**September 1****st**

"I won again!" exclaimed Marcelina, as she watched an exhausted Alex catching up with her.

"Fine, you won. But you still owe me money for few days ago."

"Whatever. Hey, let's—" Marcelina stopped talking and turn to the west.

"What is it?" Alex then turned to the west. He noticed them as well. In fact, almost everyone in the area, perhaps the city as well, noticed them.

Up in the sky, dozens, if not hundreds, of large iron birds were seen heading toward the city. The drone of their twin engines can be heard even from the easternmost part of Warsaw. Then, explosions from the west rocked the city.

"_Niemcy!"_ Marcelina heard from a fellow Pole as the rest of the citizens began to panic in fear. She watched as bombs fell from the planes and landed all around her, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast radius. She watched as smaller, single-engine birds of war descended upon the heaven and obliterated anything in their paths, striking fears in their enemies' heart with their siren. She watched as fires and smokes rose to the sky and people dying around her. The familiar sounds of gunfire and screaming. The familiar visions of blood and gore, dismembered limbs, people dying in pain. She began to remember the past. She began to remember all those innocent lives…

She was snapped out of her painful flashbacks by Alex, who told her they should return to their house. However, as they ran, a bomb landed few yards away from them, knocking Alex unconscious. Worse, a burning tree was about to fall on Alex.

"Alex!" Marcelina screamed in horror. She knew she had to do something, as the tree was about to land any second now. As a result, she had no choice but to use her vectors to pull Alex out. She did so in the nick of time, with half a second to spare. She began to carry him back home.

Luckily, the house was unscathed. Alex's mother took them in and led them to the cellar in order to take shelter there. There, Alex regained consciousness and noticed Marcelina supporting him.

"You, you saved me?"

"Yes, I couldn't let you suffer like I did."

Alex smiled. "You're the greatest friend I ever had."

Marcelina turned to ask the mother. "What will happen now?"

The mother sighed, looking at the photo of her husband she was holding. "Honestly, I don't even know."

No one knew what will happen to them. All they knew was that a dark future is waiting for them. For now, all they could do, is wait.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Journal Entries Part 1

_A/N: This chapter is merely an experiment to see if I should alternate between 1st and 3rd person. If you think this is alright, then I'll continue to alternate every few chapters. If not, I'll stick to 3rd person._

* * *

><p><strong>October 7th, 1939<strong>

**Warsaw, Poland**

**Marcelina's POV**

The war appears sudden, as it has ended as quickly as it has begun. I don't remember when the Germans began to occupy the city. When the German soldiers paraded down the street, the people would line up the street, watching in anger silently. It's obvious that we couldn't voice our discontent toward them, for we know that the German secret polices are watching us among the crowd, waiting for those who dare to open their mouth against them. I remember how the secret polices went up to a friendly man and had a small conversation with him. No one have seen the man ever since.

Everything has changed the first day the Germans occupy the city. Our local polices are replaced with German MPs. They have set up military checkpoints at strategic locations, restricting everyone's freedom of movement. They have enforced a curfew order from 20:00 to 07:00 (8:00 PM to 7:00 AM) and anyone caught outside during the curfew would be shot. They have also taken complete control of the airwaves, as the familiar voices from the talk show and musics from famous Polish composer are replaced with German military marches and propaganda about "liberating the Polish homeland from the Jews and the Bolsheviks". Civil liberties are suspended. Rations are given out. Gasoline is limited to military use only. Our lives are becoming tightly controlled by the Germans.

* * *

><p><strong>October 8th, 1939<strong>

**Krakow, General Government (Poland)**

**Jaeger's POV**

I am Sturmbannfuhrer (Major) Heinrich Jaeger, an officer and leader of the Waffen SS 1st Scientific Research Group. I've came here to what will soon become a colony of Germany in order to track down and capture a person of special interest. Right before the outbreak of the War, the Nazi Party, myself included, have taken a interest in the "Diclonii", specie believed to be the next evolution of humanity. They're very similar to us humans, except that they have horns on their head as well as something called "vectors", invisible arms capable of slicing even steel cleanly. After many research into their biology and history, we have agreed that the Diclonii can be used as weapons and as a way to fulfill our _Lebensraum_ plan and establish the New Order. Thus, the 1st Scientific Research Group was established, with the intention of finding the Diclonii and having them fight for the Greater German Reich. At first, we were to go to Japan since they originated there. However, plans have changed as our sources confirmed that a Diclonius female was found living in Warsaw, Poland-no, _General Government_. Thus, we have established our research base right here in Krakow.

She will become an interesting subject for the Reich. Once we study her power, we can apply it in the field and hopefully win the war. It will be a quick war, and anybody who oppose us will be swiftly and mercilessly exterminated. The New Order can only be achieved if all enemies of the Reich are completely annihilated. But that cannot be achieved unless we have the Diclonius to work for us, voluntarily or not.

I have already sent notifications to the Wehrmacht, and the Gestapo, as well as the General Government police forces and officials, on finding the girl and turning her over to the SS. Hopefully, I can a hand on her as soon as possible. The sooner, the better...

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	4. A New Dark Age

**A/N: Guten Tag, fellow readers. Here is chapter 4 of A Light in the Black. Longest chapter I wrote here, for now. More coming soon. Anyway, enjoy, R & R, and provide suggestions as well as constructive criticism. Also, this chapter may contain hilariously bad German (because I use Google Translate), so if any German readers would like to correct me, that would be great :P**

* * *

><p><em>"Citizens of Poland! We are not your enemies! We are truly your liberators, fighting for your freedom! Only the Third Reich can help bring Poland back to her feet. Only the Third Reich can save Poland from international Jewry and godless bolshevism. Germany will prevail!"<em> _ -German Propaganda to the Polish people_

* * *

><p><strong>October 10th, 1939<strong>

**Warsaw, Poland**

Hundred of civilians gathered in front of the former administration building as they tried to acquire their new identification cards, the ones provided by the Nazis. Marcelina, Alex and the mother were lucky enough to be in the front as it would take up to five hours just to get the IDs for your family. The father, who was a reserved military officer, died during the Battle of Wizna where the Germans outnumbered the Poles 40 to 1.

Marcelina looked back. Behind her was a long line of civilians. No one was smiling. In fact, no one has smiled ever since that fateful day on September 1st. One can see in the eyes, the sadness and despair. Despite the depressing atmosphere, military music and propaganda continued to play in hope of convincing the civilians to see the occupation force as liberators.

"_Next"_

The line shifted forward as a family of four went out of the building. Near the line, one can notice the occupation soldiers, watching to maker sure no one is doing something stupid. At the intersection further away was an armored half-track, with its machine gun point at the civilian line in case of an uprising.

"_Next"_

_"_Come," the mother said. "It's time to get ours."

Marcelina hesitated. She feared that the "liberators" were going to abuse her, just like many other, simply because of her appearance.

"Mom, what's going to happen to me?" she asked worriedly.

The mother looked at Marcelina, smiled then proceeded to hug her.

"Don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to you."

They then walked inside the building, to a ID distribution station. On the way, Marcelina can't help but notice a man talking to a young soldier. The man appeared to be angered by something while the soldier tried to calm him down. The man then shoved the soldier to the wall and held him there by the shirt. The soldier managed to resist the man's grasp and shoved the man back. He then aimed his submachine gun and fired. The deafening sound was followed by screams from the women and children in line, and also caused Marcelina's ears to ring. The man held his stomach and fell back, crying in pain. The soldier proceeded to apprehend the man, only to stop when another soldier and an officer approached the wounded man. Unlike the other soldiers, the officer can be seen with the SS insignia on the collar, indicating the officer is part of a different branch than the soldiers. The officer talked to the first soldier in a language Marcelina couldn't understand, then faced the man on the floor, who appeared to be begging. However, the officer pulled out his pistol and shot the man point blank, killing him. The officer then looked at the line before walking back to where he came from. Marcelina can't help but wonder why that man deserved to die.

When they reached the ID distribution station, they encountered a man sitting at an office desk. Like the officer, he was wearing the uniform with the SS insignia. The mother approached the man and they both spoke to each other in the same language that Marcelina couldn't understand.

_"Familienname und Gerburtsadatum?" _the man asked.

_"Komoroski. 24. März 1905,"_ the mother replied.

The man then wrote something on a small paper, then studied each of their face, though he studied Marcelina longer than he studied the other two.

_"Sind sie juden?"_

The mother hesitated for a bit. The man looked at her suspiciously.

_"Nein. Wir sind nicht juden," _she said.

The man stood up and walked to a file cabinet. After a few minutes of searching, he took out two identification documents and ration cards, which he handed each of them to the mother and Alex. He had nothing for Marcelina.

_"Leider habe ich nicht eine für die Mädchen. Wir müssen sie in für die Auswertung zu nehmen," _the man said.

_"Bitte , sie ist meine Tochter. Ich habe nicht die Formalitäten für sie. Lassen Sie mich ihr."_ The mother sounded increasingly worried.

_"Es tut mir leid , aber das ist Vorschrift . Ich kann nicht über sie herum laufen ohne Papierkram."_

_"Bitte , ich werde die Papiere für Sie. Lass sie bei mir sein."_

The room became quiet for a minute, with the man putting his hands on his forehead as if he's trying to think of a solution to a problem. The mother looked at Marcelina and hugged her. Both Marcelina and Alex looked each other.

"Don't worry," Alex said. "We'll be okay."

Marcelina smiled. As long as she's with the two of them, especially Alex, everything will be okay.

The man finally stood up.

_"Okay, kann ich dich gehen lassen , aber man muss sie durch den nächsten Monat anmelden. Andernfalls wird die SS das Recht , sie zu nehmen haben,"_ he said.

The mother let out a sigh of relief. "Danke," she said. She then led her children out of the room, then out of the building.

* * *

><p>Once the woman, her son and her "daughter" left the room, his timer rang. <em>Rottenführer <em>Braun shut the timer and let out a sigh of relief.

_After 5 hours of paperwork, I am finally relieved. _

He proceeded to pack up his belongings when he heard a knock on the door. Believing the person knocking the door was the person who's going to take over his shift, Braun told that person to come in.

However, instead it's was his superior. Braun dropped his belongings, stood up and saluted.

_"Herr __Obersturmführer!" _he shouted.

"At ease, _Rottenführer," _the officer replied. "I have something to tell you." He pulled up a chair and sat on it, ordering Braun to do the same.

"Of course, what is it?" Braun asked.

The officer pulled out something from his jacket. It's a black and whit picture of a girl. The same girl Braun encountered few minutes ago. In the picture, one can see the horns sticking out of her head.

"Her name is Marcelina. Judging by her appearance, she's no ordinary human and thus, is valuable to the SS. She ran away from her home when her parents were... 'murdered' a year ago, and the Polish authorities were looking for ever since. The SS is still convinced that she's still on the run, and had notified us to look out for her. Therefore, when you're on duty, if you have a lead on her, notify me, and I'll relay it to my superiors as well as the Gestapo."

Braun studied the picture for a minute, then looked at the officer.

"Actually, I think have a lead. She has pink hair and eyes right?"

The officer smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

Marcelina found herself in the darkness. Confused, she tried to find a way out, but the darkness was around her, preventing her from escaping. After 5 minutes, she noticed something in the distance. A light in the dark. Believing to be a way out, she rushed there. However, as she get closer, it turned to be a naked person, lying fetal position. However, that's not just a random person. In fact, that person looked just like Marcelina.

"Wh-who are you?" Marcelina asked.

The doppelganger stood up, then turned slowly to face Marcelina.

"Oh hello there, Marcelina," the doppelganger said, smiling. "We meet again".

Marcelina suddenly remembered. She remembered everything now. Everything that led to that fateful day came back at her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Except that I want to tell you the truth. It's about your...friend."

Marcelina felt her heart drop. The doppelganger said exactly the same thing about her parents.

"What are you talking about? Alex is my friend and he's going to protect me rather than hurt me. He even told me that," Marcelina replied

The doppelganger laughed. However, her laughter sounded different than the previous one, as it sounded more sinister. "Oh, so you like him? You like Alex, don't you?"

Marcelina widened her eyes, then look away in embarrassment. Silence filled the darkness for more than a minute.

"I see," the other Marcelina continued. "However, he's not going to protect you. In fact, he's going to abandon you, just like your parents. He's going to give you away to the soldiers just so he doesn't have to worry about you and worry about his survival instead. It's better to just kill him and everyone else."

Marcelina stepped back. "I don't believe you. You're lying."

"Oh? But it is true. All humans are the same, no matter the difference. They will find you, and they will abuse you. Best to kill them all, Marcelina.'

"SHUT UP!" Tears streamed down Marcelina's face as she tried to run away from the doppelganger. The darkness had returned.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until she found herself in a bedroom that Marcelina experienced a dream. "Oh", she softly whispered. She looked at the other side of the room and found Alex sleeping at his bed.<p>

_It's better to just kill him and everyone else._

She can still remember the voice. _Her _voice. She stood up and walked toward Alex, taking out her vectors. However, she stopped just a few centimeters away from him.

_But I can't. He hasn't done anything wrong. Would it be right killing him just for no reason?_

She began to walk back.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day...<strong>

Marcelina look outside the window. Although the sunlight was getting to her eyes through the window, she can make out the beautiful green-yellow land that stretched out for kilometers. She also made out a convoy of military vehicles heading east on a dirt road. Then she heard somethings. Footsteps. From behind. She turned and prepared to use her vectors. But it was only Alex.

"Oh hello," she said.

"Hello, Marcelina," Alex replied. However, he paused after he feel that something's not right. "Something's wrong? You looked worried."

Marcelina looked down in a slight embarrassment. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I had bad dream last night." She then noticed something in Alex's hands. A small box. "What is that?"

"This? It's a music box. Want to hear?"

Marcelina thought for a few seconds. "I guess."

Alex then opened the box. Out came a melody. It's slow, yet soothing to the ears. Marcelina never heard of it before. And yet, it was the most beautiful melody she has ever heard.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Alex smiled. "I thought you may like it. My mother gave it to me few years ago."

Marcelina looked down for a bit. Then looked up at Alex once again.

"I've been thinking of asking this but,...do you like me?"

This took Alex by surprise, as he never expect Marcelina to ask him that. For the next minute or two, he stood silent, trying to find an answer.

"Well...um..."

By that time, the front door burst open and five SS soldiers moved in, aiming their rifle at them. The mother rushed into the room, only to find herself being grabbed by another soldier. Marcelina tried to resist the soldier grabbing her, but was punched in the face by him. "Stupid whore," he said. The soldiers then dragged the three out of the house, where more soldiers, a truck and an officer was waiting for them. Marcelina tried to stand up, but was forced to be on her knees. The other two were on their knees as well, with hands behind their head.

The officer then examined the three. Unlike the other soldiers, he's wearing a black SS officer uniform, with a swastika armband on the left arm. He's appeared to be an eccentric man in his twenties, but one can see death in his eyes.

"_Guten tag,"_ he said. "My name is Heinrich Jaeger of the Waffen-SS. We're at your residence because we believe you have something that belongs to us."

The mother decided to take a stand against him. "No, we do not have Jews or other criminals here. Why don't you go somewhere else and leave us alone?"

The officer then laughed. Both Marcelina and Alex looked at each other.

"No, we are not looking for Jews." He paused for a moment. "We're looking for a girl. Namely Marcelina." He smiled at Marcelina then walked toward her. Marcelina tried to move back but the soldier held her down. The officer then grabbed Marcelina's headwear, which she had been wearing to cover her horns, and ripped it apart. With her horns exposed, Marcelina looked down in shame.

"What the? She's a freak!" exclaimed one soldier.

Jaeger smiled once more.

"It looked like we found her. Secure her and bring her to the truck."

"NO! She's innocent. Don't touch her!" The mother cried, tears running down her face.

Jaeger's smile disappeared. "Did you know, she is a murder?"

Marcelina looked up in surprise. _How did they know?_

"A year ago, she murdered her parents. Within the next five months, she murdered 54 more, including 13 children. Therefore, we have probable cause to take her."

Both the mother and Alex were stunned by this and looked at Marcelina. Marcelina looked down once more, with her body filling with rage.

"Is...is that true?" Alex asked.

Marcelina said nothing. They knew now.

"Now you know. Bring her to the truck," the officer then said.

The soldier then pulled Marcelina up then threw her to the ground where she lay there. "Get up you freak," he then said. No movement from her. The soldier then walked toward her.

"Didn't you hear me bitch? MOVE!" The soldier kicked her in the back.

"This is why we don't appreciate your kind. Fucking degenerate whore." He proceeded to kick her once more. However, he stopped short when he felt extreme pain in his right leg, noticed blood coming out, and watched as his leg was sliced into pieces by an invisible force. His torso was then separated from the lower body by the same force, with more blood gushing out.

"What the-"

Another soldier was then violently decapitated before he finish his statement. As his body fall, one can notice Marcelina standing, eyes covered by her hair. Four soldiers then surrounded the girl and prepared to shoot, but were brutally cut down.

"All of you deserve this," Marcelina said, then started to walk toward the front of the house, where the rest of the soldiers were. The soldiers opened fire, but the bullets had no effect, as the Diclonious was blocking them with her one of her vectors. Using her free vector, she picked up two knives and threw them at two soldiers, killing them both. The last soldier, shocked at what happened, charged at Marcelina, his MP40 firing. However, Marcelina stabbed him through the chest, effectively knocking his heart out, literally.

Marcelina then walked toward the mother and Alex, both of whom were mortified at what happened. However, she stopped when she heard laughter from behind. She turned around just in time to see Jaeger pointing his Luger pistol at her, but too late to avoid a bullet piercing her stomach. As she fell to her knee, clutching her stomach, Jaeger then shot her in the right knee. Then left.

With Marcelina lying on the ground in pain, Jaeger walked up to her, reloading his pistol.

"You should've behave," Jaeger said, shaking his head. "_Auf wiedersehen fräulein"._

Marcelina's world blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
